This is our Life
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: Prequel to 'Our World' and 'You Make Me So Happy. Thanksgiving '88 AU. We all know Monica cut off Chandler's toe but what if something else happened between the two? Not as serious as it seems. CM :) PM me or review if you want to help collaborate on this story, thanks! :) Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Authors Note: I couldn't help but make a prequel to 'Our World' and 'You Make Me So Happy'. You guys are probably wondering how Sophie was conceived. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, all the characters belong to the creators of FRIENDS.

RATED: PG for cursing.

 **Thanksgiving 1988**

[Scene: The Geller household kitchen, Mrs. Geller is cooking and Rachel, post nose job, is helping her.]

Mrs. Geller: So Rachel, your mom tells me you changed your major again.

Rachel: Oh, yeah, I had too. There was never any parking by the Psychology building.

Mr. Geller: (entering) Hi Rachel.

Rachel: Oh hi!

Mr. Geller: Wow, love your new nose!

Mrs. Geller: Jack.

Mr. Geller: What? Dr. Wilson's an artist! He removed my mole cluster. Wanna see? (He starts to show her as the doorbell rings.)

Mrs. Geller: I'll get it.

Rachel: No, God! Please, let me! (Runs out.)

(She opens the door to reveal Chandler and Ross. Unfortunately, they seem to have their holidays mixed up. They think it's Halloween and they're going as Crockett and Tubbs from that legendary TV show of the late 80's, _Miami Vice_. God, we looked silly back then!)

Rachel: Hey!

Ross: Hey. (To his parents) Happy Thanksgiving!

Mr. Geller: (To Chandler) God, your hair sure is different!

Chandler: Yeah, we were just talking about that. I can't believe how stupid we used to look. (They both quickly push their sleeves over their elbows.)

Ross: So uh, where's Monica?

Mrs. Geller: She's upstairs. Monica! Come down! Everyone's here! Ross, Rachel, and the boy who hates Thanksgiving.

(Monica enters, but she forgot something. Oh, about 150 pounds. In other words, she lost weight, big time!)

Monica: Hi, Chandler.

Chandler: Oh my God!

Monica: What-what's the matter? Is there, is there something on my dress? (She turns around making sure he gets a good look.)

Chandler: You just, you look so different! Terrific! That dress! That body!

Ross: Dude!

Chandler: Sorry!

Mrs. Geller: Yes, yes Monica is thin. It's wonderful. But what we really want to hear about is Ross's new girlfriend.

Ross: Oh mom! Okay, umm, her name is Carol. And she's really pretty. And smart. And uh, she's-she's on the lacrosse team and the golf team. Can you believe it? She plays for both teams!

Monica: So Chandler, I guess I'll see you at dinner.

(She heads for the kitchen and Chandler watches her leave and admires the view.)

Mr. Geller: Dude!

Chandler: Sorry.

(In the kitchen.)

Rachel: (entering) Oh-ho, my God! That was so awesome! You totally got him back for calling you fat! He was just drooling all over you. That must've felt so great!

Monica: Well it didn't!

Rachel: What?!

Monica: Yeah, I mean yeah, I look great. Yeah, I feel great and yeah, my heart is not in trouble anymore! Blah, blah, blah! Y'know I still don't feel like I got him back, y'know? I just want to humiliate him. I wanna, I want him to be like naked and then I'm going to point at him and laugh!

Rachel: Okay, that we may be able to do.

Monica: How?

Rachel: Well guys tend to get naked before they're gonna have sex.

Monica: What?! I mean, I didn't work this hard and-and-and lose all this weight so that I can give my flower to someone like him!

Rachel: Okay, first of all, if you keep calling it that, no one's gonna ever take it. Then, second of all you're not actually gonna have sex with him! You're just gonna make him think that you are.

Monica: Yeah.

Rachel: Yeah.

Monica: And when he's naked I can throw him out in the front yard and lock the door and all the neighbors will just humiliate him!

Rachel: Then, you will definitely get him back!

Monica: Okay, so how do I make him think I wanna have sex with him?

Rachel: Okay, oh, here's what you do. Just act like everything around you turns you on.

Monica: What do you mean?

Rachel: Well, like anything can be sexy. Like umm, oh-oh, like this dishtowel! (She grabs it and starts rubbing it on her cheek.) Ooh, ooh, this feels sooo good against my cheek! And-and if I feel a little hot, I can just dab myself with it. Or I can bring it down to my side and bring it through my fingers while I talk to him.

Monica: (excited) I can do that!

Rachel: Yeah? Okay! Good, good, because he's coming. He's coming. (To Chandler) Hey, what's up? (She leaves and closes the door behind her.)

Chandler: Monica, I was wondering if you can make me some of that righteous mac and cheese like last year.

Monica: Umm, I'd love too! (She goes over and picks up the box and decides to follow Rachel's advice and holds the box up to her cheek.) Ooh, I love macaroni and cheese. I love-I love the way this box feels against my cheek.

Chandler: Okay.

Monica: Boy, I love carrots! Oh! (She picks up a bunch of them and holds them between her fingers.) Sometimes I like to put them between my fingers like this and-and hold them down here while I talk to you. (She is rubbing her hip with the carrots.) Umm, and-and-and y'know if I get really hot umm, I-I like to pick up this knife (She picks up a knife without putting the box down. She's holding the box between her cheek and shoulder) and-and umm, I-I put the cold steal against umm, (Pause) my body. (She doesn't have any exposed skin within reach of the knife, so while holding the carrots in one hand and the box between her face and shoulder, she rubs the knife on her stomach.)

Chandler: Are you all right?

Monica: Oh yeah, of course. I'm fine it's just that—(She drops the box and in a reflex action tries to catch it with her arm, the knife slips out and slowly flips through the air and comes point first down into Chandler's shoe.)

[Scene: The hospital, Chandler has been rushed to the emergency room.]

The Doctor: What do we got here?

The Paramedic: Twenty year old has got a severed toe on his right foot.

(They go through the doors into the trauma room, opening them by ramming the gurney through them, only Chandler's foot is hanging off the end and he screams in pain.)

Ross: Can you please not do that feet first? You know where his injury is! Severed toe, you just said it!

The Doctor: It says here that the knife went right through your shoe.

Mr. Geller: Of course it did. They're made of wicker.

The Doctor: Did you bring the toe?

Monica: Oh yes! I have it right here, on ice! (She takes a bag of ice out of her purse and hands it to the doctor.)

Chandler: Toes On Ice! Coming soon to Madison Square Garden.

Ross: Save your strength man!

The Doctor: (opening it) Don't worry son, we'll just attach it and—(Stops suddenly.)

Monica: What?! What is it?

The Doctor: You brought a carrot.

Chandler: What?

The Doctor: This isn't your toe, this is a small, very cold piece of carrot.

Rachel: You brought a carrot?!

Mrs. Geller: Oh my God! There's a toe in my kitchen.

Monica: God, I'm sorry! I'll go back and get it!

The Doctor: It's too late, all we can do now is sow up the wound.

Chandler: Without my toe?! I need my toe!

Monica: Wait, no-no-no, I can go really fast! Dad, give me the keys to your _Porsche_!

Mr. Geller: I'm not falling for that one!

[Scene: The Geller home. Ross and Rachel are holding Chandler up]

Ross: You ok Buddy?

(Chandler shaked his head)

Rachel: We should bring him up to the guest room. So that he can get his rest.

(Ross and Rachel then carry Chandler upstairs into the guest room)

 **12am.**

Monica: Hey there Buggerface.

Chander: Hi.

Monica: Listen I came into here to apologize. Not just because Ross and my parents made me, because I really wanted to.(Rests her head on his chest)

Chandler: I accept. Mon?

Monica: Ya?"

Chandler: I wanna hold you in my arms, kiss you and make love to you.

(Pushes his lips up to hers)

Monica: Bedroom?

(He nods and they go into her bedroom)

[SCENE: Monica's bedroom]

In the bedroom, Chandler started to rip off Monica's pj shirt then played with the clasp of her bra.

He pulled her pj pants down.

They started undressing each other and he forced himself in her.

Chandler: Am I hurting you Mon?

Chandler knew Monica was still a virgin, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

(Imagines Ross' angry face)

Monica: No no(Started to cry a bit)

Chandler: Baby just tell me, am I hurting you?

Monica: I don't care. I need you so badly.

Chandler: OK.

(Makes love to her as gentle and careful as possible)

Afterwards, Monica lay in Chandlers arms.

Chandler: Did I hurt you Mon?

Monica: No you were amazing. I love you.

Chandler: I love you too Mon.(Kissed her hand then her lips)

She looked at her naked body then at his: she can't believe she is a woman now.

They had sex, she gave her flower to him.

 **The Geller home at AM time.**

[SCENE: Monica's bedroom at AM]

(Monica turned over and saw Chandler in her bed. Then looked at her naked body and back at his)

Chandler:(Saw who's bed he was in) Oh my god! I slept with Ross' little sister. I took Ross' little sister's virginity.

Monica: Chandler, Chandler calm down.

Chandler: OK. I still can't believe this though.

Monica: Let's get dressed and pretend this have never happened.

(Instantly found her pj shirt and pants. About to put it on)

Monica: Could you not look?

Chandler: Maybe, I don't wanna look.

(He found his clothes too finding it: putting it on)

Chandler: I'm going back into the guest room. Love you.

(Kisses Monica's forehead then going back into the Geller's guest room)

Monica was staring at the dark bedroom celling, watching the sky light up.

Trying to wish the pain away.

Then fell back asleep and before she knew it; is was morning time.

Ross: Mon, wake-up, it's breakfast time!

Monica: OK, gimme a second. Will ya?

(LONG STORY SHORT: Mondler agreed to secretly date and the guys went back to NYU)

[SCENE: The Geller home. Monica and Rachel are talking in the bedroom]

Rachel: You and Chandler had sex, didn't you?

Monica:(Slightly embarrassed) Yes.

Rachel: Well, be excited you are no longer a virgin! How was it?

Monica: Rach! That's between me and him.

Rachel: Mon please tell me.

Monica: OK, only because you told me about your first time.

Rachel: Yay love ya!(Hugs her)

 _To be continued on the next chapter..._

Authors Note: Updating at 4am. Gonna try and get some rest.


	2. Monica finds out

Authors Note: Okay, I did not feel good at all today because of sleep deprivation. So I'm starting on this chapter at almost 12am. Later in the chapter will skip a month.

 _Continued off from last chapter..._

* * *

 ** _Previously on FRIENDS..._**

 **Monica: Boy, I love carrots! Oh! (She picks up a bunch of them and holds them between her fingers.) Sometimes I like to put them between my fingers like this and-and hold them down here while I talk to you. (She is rubbing her hip with the carrots.) Umm, and-and-and y'know if I get really hot umm, I-I like to pick up this knife (She picks up a knife without putting the box down. She's holding the box between her cheek and shoulder) and-and umm, I-I put the cold steal against umm, (Pause) my body. (She doesn't have any exposed skin within reach of the knife, so while holding the carrots in one hand and the box between her face and shoulder, she rubs the knife on her stomach.)**

 **Chandler: Are you all right?**

 **Monica: Oh yeah, of course. I'm fine it's just that—(She drops the box and in a reflex action tries to catch it with her arm, the knife slips out and slowly flips through the air and comes point first down into Chandler's shoe.**

* * *

 **[Scene: The hospital, Chandler has been rushed to the emergency room.]**

 **The Doctor: What do we got here?**

 **The Paramedic: Twenty year old has got a severed toe on his right foot.**

 **(They go through the doors into the trauma room, opening them by ramming the gurney through them, only Chandler's foot is hanging off the end and he screams in pain.)**

 **Ross: Can you please not do that feet first? You know where his injury is! Severed toe, you just said it!**

 **The Doctor: It says here that the knife went right through your shoe.**

 **Mr. Geller: Of course it did. They're made of wicker.**

 **The Doctor: Did you bring the toe?**

 **Monica: Oh yes! I have it right here, on ice! (She takes a bag of ice out of her purse and hands it to the doctor.)**

 **Chandler: Toes On Ice! Coming soon to Madison Square Garden.**

 **Ross: Save your strength man!**

 **The Doctor: (opening it) Don't worry son, we'll just attach it and—(Stops suddenly.)**

 **Monica: What?! What is it?**

 **The Doctor: You brought a carrot.**

 **Chandler: What?**

 **The Doctor: This isn't your toe, this is a small, very cold piece of carrot.**

 **Rachel: You brought a carrot?!**

 **Mrs. Geller: Oh my God! There's a toe in my kitchen.**

 **Monica: God, I'm sorry! I'll go back and get it!**

 **The Doctor: It's too late, all we can do now is sow up the wound.**

 **Chandler: Without my toe?! I need my toe!**

 **Monica: Wait, no-no-no, I can go really fast! Dad, give me the keys to your _Porsche_!**

 **Mr. Geller: I'm not falling for that one!**

 **[Scene: The Geller home. Ross and Rachel are holding Chandler up]**

 **Ross: You ok Buddy?**

 **(Chandler shaked his head)**

 **Rachel: We should bring him up to the guest room. So that he can get his rest.**

 **(Ross and Rachel then carry Chandler upstairs into the guest room)**

* * *

 **12am.**

 **Monica: Hey there Buggerface.**

 **Chander: Hi.**

 **Monica: Listen I came into here to apologize. Not just because Ross and my parents made me, because I really wanted to.(Rests her head on his chest)**

 **Chandler: I accept. Mon?**

 **Monica: Ya?"**

 **Chandler: I wanna hold you in my arms, kiss you and make love to you.**

 **(Pushes his lips up to hers)**

 **Monica: Bedroom?**

 **(He nods and they go into her bedroom)**

 **[SCENE: Monica's bedroom]**

 **In the bedroom, Chandler started to rip off Monica's pj shirt then played with the clasp of her bra.**

 **He pulled her pj pants down.**

 **They were undressing each other and he forced himself in her.**

 **Chandler: Am I hurting you Mon?**

 **Chandler knew Monica was still a virgin, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.**

 **(Imagines Ross' angry face)**

 **Monica: No no(Started to cry a bit)**

 **Chandler: Baby just tell me, am I hurting you?**

 **Monica: I don't care. I need you so badly.**

 **Chandler: OK.**

 **(Makes love to her as gentle and careful as possible)**

 **Afterwards, Monica lay in Chandlers arms.**

 **Chandler: Did I hurt you Mon?**

 **Monica: No you were amazing. I love you.**

 **Chandler: I love you too Mon.(Kissed her hand then her lips)**

 **She looked at her naked body then at his: she can't believe she is a woman now.**

 **They had sex, she gave her flower to him.**

 **The Geller home at AM time.**

 **[SCENE: Monica's bedroom at AM]**

 **(Monica turned over and saw Chandler in her bed. Then looked at her naked body and back at his)**

 **Chandler:(Saw who's bed he was in) Oh my god! I slept with Ross' little sister. I took Ross' little sister's virginity.**

 **Monica: Chandler, Chandler calm down.**

 **Chandler: OK. I still can't believe this though.**

 **Monica: Let's get dressed and pretend this have never happened.**

 **(Instantly found her pj shirt and pants. About to put it on)**

 **Monica: Could you not look?**

 **Chandler: Maybe, I don't wanna look.**

 **(He found his clothes too finding it: putting it on)**

 **Chandler: I'm going back into the guest room. Love you.**

 **(Kisses Monica's forehead then going back into the Geller's guest room)**

 **Monica was staring at the dark bedroom celling, watching the sky light up.**

 **Trying to wish the pain away.**

 **Then fell back asleep and before she knew it; is was morning time.**

 **Ross: Mon, wake-up, it's breakfast time!**

 **Monica: OK, gimme a second. Will ya?**

* * *

(Back to the present day)

[SCENE: The Geller home. Monica and Rachel are talking in the bedroom]

Rachel: You and Chandler had sex, didn't you?

Monica:(Slightly embarrassed) Yes.

Rachel: Well, be excited you are no longer a virgin! How was it?

Monica: Rach! That's between me and him.

Rachel: Mon please tell me.

Monica: OK, only because you told me about your first time.

Rachel: Yay love ya!(Hugs her)

Monica: OK, so he was slow and gentle. Not just that: he was amazing.

Rachel: So, are you and Chandler dating now?

(Monica nods in total happiness)

Rachel: Oh Honey, that is great!

Monica: I know!

(They hug)

Monica: But you can't tell anyone, ok?

(Rachel nodded)

 _-One month later. December 1988.-_

[SCENE: Geller home. Monica is throwing up. It's just her and Rachel there]

(Mondler have continued seeing each other in secret)

Rachel: Mon, you should really see a doctor.

Monica: You don't think, I could be pregnant. Can you?

Rachel: We'll just have to wait and see.(Grabs a test and hands it to Monica)

 ** _4 minutes..._**

 ** _2 minutes..._**

 ** _30 seconds..._**

 ** _Beep!_**

Monica: You tell me. I can't look.

Rachel(Looks at the test): It's negative.

Monica: Oh..my god.

Rachel: No, I lied. It's positive.

Monica: What a risky little game!

Monica rubbed her belly. She can't believe her and Chandler made this baby.

Monica: I'm gonna be a mom!

Rachel: I'm so happy for you and Chandler.

(They hug)

[SCENE: Geller home. It's just Monica there and Chandler enters]

Chandler: You've been ignoring me. Monica Baby, please.

Monica: Okay Chandler, I'm pregnant.

Chandler: What? This was our first time; your first time. We- we used a condom.

Monica: Condoms are only 97% effective, Chandler. They don't always work.

Chandler: Then I guess it's it. We are gonna have a baby!

Monica: I know!(he picked her up and spun her around gently)

Chandler: I just know you are gonna be the best mom to our kids.

Monica: And you the best father.

(Chandler then carried Monica into her bedroom: making love to her over and over)

 _To be Continued..._

Authors Note: OK, that was a wrap for chapter two. Next chapter will be up soon. Good night!


	3. Announcement and Day Out

Authors Note: TehKortet474 wanted to help out, thank you very much!

-Two days later-  
(Chandler and Monica are happy that they're going to be parents, and they are ready to tell everyone else that Monica is pregnant. They just had to decide on a date.)  
Chandler: We could do it on New Year's. You know, like "3. . . 2. . . 1. . . Monica's pregnant!"  
(Monica laughed)  
Monica: How about Christmas dinner? That's really soon and everyone will be there.  
Chandler: That sounds perfect.  
(He kisses her on the head and smiles)

-Christmas Day, 1988-  
(Mondler is ready to tell Monica's family that they're having a baby. They wait until dinner is over, and then decide that it's time to pop the news.)  
(Monica clinks her fork against her glass of water, holding it in the air.)  
Monica: I have an announcement to make.  
(Everyone looks at her, stopping their conversation.)  
Monica: I'm pregnant!  
(Ross and Mr. Geller stared, but Mrs. Geller smiled.)  
Mrs. Geller: Who is the father, Monica?  
(Chandler raised his hand.)  
Chandler: I am, Mrs. Geller.  
(Ross and Mr. Geller gasped.)  
Ross: How could you do this Chandler? Just knock up my sister? I can't believe you! I thought we were best friends.  
Mr. Geller: And I welcome you into my home for this to happen? I cannot believe this, Chandler!  
(Chandler held up a hand in silence, then wrapped an arm around Monica.)  
Chandler: I didn't just "knock her up", Mr. Geller. We're in love.  
(Mrs. Geller "aww'ed", smiling at Mondler.)  
Ross: In love?  
Chandler: Yes. I love Monica so much.  
Monica: And I love him too.  
Mr. Geller: So you're going to hang around until the baby is born? Is that how this works?  
Chandler: No, Mr. Geller. I'm going to stay with Monica for the rest of my life.  
(He pulls a small box out of his pocket and turns to Monica. He opens it, revealing a small, golden ring inside. Monica gasps.)  
Chandler: This is a Promise ring, Monica. It means that someday, as soon as we're out of college, I will propose to you, and we will get married.  
(Everyone "aww's" and they smile. Monica's eyes fill with tears. She puts on the ring and hugs Chandler.)  
Monica: I love you so much, Chandler.

-At the shopping mall-  
(Monica and Rachel are shopping for maternity clothes, as her baby bump is starting to show. Rachel is overjoyed by the style, but Monica is concerned about the pricing.)  
Rachel: OMG! I wish I was pregnant!  
(She held up a pink dress with shiny gold flowers all over it.)  
Rachel: These clothes are all so cute!  
Monica: And so expensive! How am I going to afford all of this and still pay for the baby?  
Rachel: Silly Monica.  
(She holds up her credit card.)  
Rachel: I'll help you pay for whatever you want. Just as long as you get this dress!  
Monica: Thank you, Rachel!  
(Monica hugs Rachel, then takes the dress from her and goes to a changing room to try it on.)

-At McDonald's-  
(Chandler and Ross are eating lunch and talking.)  
Chandler: So you're really all right with me and Monica?  
Ross: Of course, Chandler. I'm not going to stop anyone from true love, especially not my best friend and my sister.  
Chandler: True love?  
Ross: You guys are perfect for each other. You're like soulmates. I never thought about it before, but now that I've seen you two together, I can't imagine ever seeing a couple more perfect than you.  
(Chandler smiles.)  
Chandler: Thanks, dude. I was a bit worried about how you would take it. You know, with the baby and all.  
Ross: I think you guys will be perfect parents, and I know that you won't ever leave Monica's side. I trust you, Chandler. You're my best friend.  
(Ross smiles, then gives Chandler a man-hug.)  
Chandler: Dude! You got ketchup on my shirt!  
Ross: What? No I didn't.  
Chandler: Wait, that's your shirt.  
(Chandler pointed to Ross's shirt, which had a large ketchup splatter in the middle of it.)  
Ross: Aw man! That was my best dark salmon shirt!  
Chandler: You mean pink.  
(Chandler smiled. Ross frowned.)

-At the Shopping Mall-  
(Rachel and Monica have just finished shopping. Monica got lots of cool maternity clothes, and Rachel is still wishing that they made it in regular sizes. They decided to get lunch in the cafeteria.)  
Rachel: You are going to look so cute in all of these new clothes!  
(Monica smiled.)  
Monica: I just can't wait until the baby is born. I'm so happy. I've always wanted kids.  
Rachel: Me too. Just as soon as I have a man good enough to wrangle them in.  
(Monica laughed.)  
Rachel: You've got Chandler, and he'll be able to do it all just fine. He's not really the discipline kind of person, but you can handle that. You're tough.  
Monica: Chandler will be a wonderful daddy. I know he will. He's the most perfect man I've ever met.  
Rachel: And to think he called you fat when you first met.  
(Monica sighed happily, a smile on her face.)  
Monica: I know. Who would have thought that we could make it this far? All the way to having a child of our own.  
Rachel: Just as long as your child doesn't get Chandler's Flock of Seagulls hair it'll be perfect.  
(Monica laughed.)  
Monica: That was the product of too much hair gel. Our baby will be way too smart to go overboard like that.  
Rachel: And way too cute! Ooh, I'm so excited for you!  
Monica: Me too!  
(They hugged, then went to the counter to order their lunch.)  
Monica: I wonder what the sonograms will look like.  
Rachel: Well your first one should be sometime soon, shouldn't it?  
(Monica nodded happily.)  
Rachel: That must be so exciting, seeing your baby for the first time. I hear that your baby looks like a peanut the first time you see it.  
(They laughed and paid for their food, then headed to a table to eat and chat. They were having a very good day, and nothing could break their spirits.)

 _To be continued..._


	4. 1st Sonogram

Authors Note: It's my mom's birthday and we are at a restaurant right now for it. TehKorte474 wanted to help again, thank you so much!

-Two weeks later-  
(Mondler is eating dinner with Ross and Rachel)  
Rachel: I still love your dress so much, Monica. I really wish it came as a non-maternity.  
(Monica looks down at the dress Rachel got as a gift for her two weeks ago and smiled.)  
Monica: Maybe the designer has another line, one that you can wear. Or you could design your own!  
(Rachel smiled at that idea. She seemed to be coming up with ideas already.)  
Chandler: Or you could just get pregnant.  
(Rachel narrows her eyes, but laughs.)  
Rachel: I don't even have a boyfriend!  
Monica: There's always Chip Matthews.  
(Rachel gasps, but laughs even harder.)  
Chandler: Who's Chip Matthews?  
(The girls start laughing more.)  
Chandler: What did I say?  
(Monica stopped laughing and smiled)  
Rachel: He's just a high school memory.  
Ross: Isn't he that jerk you went to prom with?  
(Rachel sipped her water and nodded.)  
Rachel: That's the one. Chip Matthews, riding around town on the Chipper, thinking he's the big guy, making out with two girls a night.  
Chandler: Really? Only two? He sounds like the kind of guy to have more.  
(They laughed.)  
Rachel: I think I'm going to go with the idea of my own line. Thank you, Mon.  
(Monica smiled.)  
Monica: No problem, Rach.  
Ross: Anyway, how is your pregnancy going, Monica? Do you feel like you're getting any of the cravings and stuff yet?  
(Monica pulled the carrots out of her rice dish and put ketchup on top of them, then took a bit and washed it down with chocolate milk.)  
Monica: Not really. I think that I might be getting the easy side of pregnancy.  
(They all laughed. Monica was confused at first but she soon joined in.)  
Rachel: So have you thought about names yet?  
(Monica nodded.)  
Monica: I came up with a whole list of baby names when I was fourteen! All I had to do was look at the very best ones.  
Rachel: Ooh! Then what are you going to name her?  
Chandler: Her? Who said that it's going to be a her?  
(Monica rolled her eyes and nudged Chandler slightly.)  
Monica: We don't care if it's a boy or a girl. All we care about is that it is happy and healthy. Now, about the names. . . we want to keep it secret until the baby is born. That way it will be a surprise for you guys!  
Ross: Does that mean you're going to ask the doctor if it is a boy or a girl at your sonogram?  
(Chandler shook his head.)  
Chandler: That part is our surprise!  
(They all smiled and continued eating.)

-The next day-  
(Mondler went to the first ultrasound the next day, excited to see the very first pictures of their child.)  
Monica: Chandler?  
Chandler: Yes, sweetie?  
Monica: Are you worried about this?  
Chandler: About what?  
Monica: The ultrasound. What if everything isn't perfect? What if there's something wrong?  
Chandler: Nothing will be wrong, Mon. All we need to think about is seeing our baby for the first time. Our perfect baby.  
(Monica smiled, then gave Chandler a kiss on the lips. She was very glad that she had him around. He always knew how to make her feel much better.)  
(Soon the doctor called them back, and brought them into the room. Monica got ready and then lay down on the bed, ready for the ultrasound to begin.)  
Dr. Golly: Are you guys ready?  
(Chandler and Monica agreed, and she came into the room.)  
Dr. Golly: Oh, you look like such a sweet couple. Are you excited to see your baby today?  
(She began to slather gel all over her hands, then rub it on Monica's tummy. Monica giggled as she did so.)  
Monica: It's cold!  
Dr. Golly: That's what everyone says at first, but you'll get used to it. Are you guys ready to see your baby? I can pull it up on the screen now.  
Mondler: Oh, yes!  
(Dr. Golly pulled up an image on the screen, then began to move the ultrasound around Monica's tummy. Chandler and Monica stared at the screen, and soon Dr. Golly turned to look at it as well. With the one had that was not on the device, she pointed up at the screen.)  
Dr. Golly: That's your baby.  
(Though all Monica could see was a little peanut, she knew that was it and she smiled hugely.)  
Monica: Aww! It's so cute!  
Chandler: All I see is a circus peanut! I mean, our circus peanut. Our beautiful little circus peanut.  
(They watched as Dr. Golly moved the sonogram picture around some more, and smiled even more the longer they looked. Soon she was finished with the ultrasound.)  
Dr. Golly: Let me print a picture of this for you. I'll be right back.  
Chandler: I'm so happy that we made this baby.  
(Monica nodded tearfully.)  
Monica: Everything's just perfect.

-One hour later, at the Geller house-  
(Monica and Chandler went to her parents' house to show them the sonogram. Mrs. Geller was quite pleased when she saw it, and Jack "ooh'ed" like it was a newborn puppy.)  
Mrs. Geller: It's so cute! I remember when you were that tiny, Monica. Your father liked to call you his M&M.  
Mr. Geller: Because that's how big you were!  
(Mrs. Geller smiled and shook her head.)  
Mrs. Geller: I tried to tell him that you weren't that small, but he just kept calling you that anyway. He called you that all the way until you had an official name.  
(Monica smiled, laughing a little.)  
Monica: Did he have a cute name for Ross too?  
Mrs. Geller: Your father called Ross his 'little O'.  
(Chandler laughed.)  
Chandler: That's funny. Maybe I should come up with something for our baby, so that we can tell them the story when they're having their own kids.  
(Monica nodded. It sounded fun to her.)  
Monica: You already called our baby a 'circus peanut' while we were at the ultrasound. Why not stick with that?  
Chandler: Really?  
Monica: It's perfect.  
(Chandler smiled and kissed Monica on the forehead.)  
Chandler: I think so too.  
(He looked down at Monica's belly and rubbed the growing baby bump, smiling happily.)  
Chandler: My little circus peanut.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Baby Shopping

~~~

-The next day-  
(Monica and Chandler went to the baby store to look for clothes and toys, because they had a 50% off of everything deal. They decided that it would be the best way to get the most for their baby.)  
(While Chandler is looking at all of the tiny robots and aliens, Monica is looking at the rattles.)  
Monica: Chandler! Come here!  
(Chandler came over and Monica held up a shiny rainbow rattle with clouds all over it.)  
Monica: Oh, isn't it perfect?  
(Chandler nodded, smiling)  
Chandler: I love it, Mon. I think that's the perfect rattle for our baby. Wait! Wow! They have a "Space Invaders" one!  
(Monica laughed.)  
Monica: We can get that one too.  
(Chandler smiled hugely and they put both of the rattles into the basket.)  
Monica: Now where are those plushies you were looking at? Our baby is going to need some stuffed animals to sleep with.  
Chandler: And play with!  
(Monica smiled and Chandler showed her to a few isles over, where there were two whole isles of stuffed animals to choose from. They had teddy bears, aliens, and even little cookies and ice cream.)  
Monica: Oh, look at the Girl Scout cookie ones!  
(She pointed to a gift set of cookie stuffed toys, which looked like the Girl Scout cookie characters.)  
Chandler: Oh! Do-Si-Do is cute.  
Monica: I like Thin Mint. He has a pretty sash.  
Chandler: We should get that set, Mon. Our baby would love it.  
(Monica looked at the price tag. It was much too expensive, even 50% off.)  
Monica: We can't afford it.  
(Chandler sighed.)  
Chandler: That's okay. There are plenty of other good ones.  
(As soon as Monica turned her back, Chandler grabbed a Girl Scout Cookie gift set and placed it into their basket underneath two onesies. He had brought some of his old high school savings just in case this happened. He planned to surprise her with them later.)  
Monica: Chandler! Look!  
(Monica held up a little yellow teddy bear with a purple ribbon around its neck and another on each ear.)  
Chandler: Oh, that's perfect! And look! E.T.!  
(Chandler held up an E.T. plush and Monica laughed. She looked at the price on it and then smiled.)  
Monica: Get it. If anything, it'll be a laugh when they get older.  
(Monica turned to put her teddy bear back onto the shelf. Chandler watched her.)  
Chandler: I'll only get E.T. if you get the yellow teddy.  
(He looked at its place on the shelf.)  
Chandler: And the matching blue bunny.  
(Monica smiled bigger than he had ever seen, then planted a kiss on his lips and hugged him.)  
Monica: I love you, Chandler.  
Chandler: I love you too, Mon.  
(After a happy moment, Monica pulled out of the hug and grabbed both the bunny and the bear, then picked up E.T. and placed him into the basket next to them.)  
Monica: Do we need anything else?  
Chandler: Well we're going to get the crib and furniture stuff later we decided, so no, I don't think so.  
Monica: Okay. Let's go pay.  
(Chandler smiled secretively, then pointed to the stroller isle.)  
Chandler: Wait! Monica! We have got to get a stroller!  
Monica: Oh, yeah! Let's go pick one out.  
Chandler: Actually, babe, I think that you should go pick one. I'll get in line.  
Monica: Really?  
Chandler: Yeah. I trust you will get the best thing no matter what it is. And I'm sure that no one can pick a better stroller than you.  
(Monica smiled, then kissed him on the cheek and went to pick a stroller.)  
(Chandler waited for two people in line to go, then paid for the cookie plushies first. He pulled out money from his savings wallet to pay for them, and smiled. He couldn't wait to see Monica's face when she found out that he got them.)  
(Monica came back right before he finished paying, then placed a stroller onto the register table. It was dark blue with smiley faces on it. Chandler smiled when she put it down.)  
Chandler: I told you.  
Monica: Told me what?  
Chandler: That you would pick the best one in the store.  
(He kissed her on the cheek, then finished paying and grabbed the bags to leave.)

-That evening-  
(Monica and Chandler went to dinner at a restaurant that night. Monica's parents had given them the money, saying that they deserve a fun night out after all the work they were doing. After they finished eating, Monica suggested ordering dessert, and Chandler thought the moment was perfect.)  
Chandler: Speaking of dessert. . .  
(He pulled out the cookie plushy set from underneath his chair. He had snuck it down their when Monica went to use the restroom.)  
Monica: Oh my God!  
(Monica clapped a hand over her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.)  
Monica: How did you. . .?  
Chandler: I brought some of my high school savings to pay for it. Well, not that specifically, but I knew that there would be something you would really want and say was too expensive.  
Monica: Oh, Chandler! That money wasn't for anything important, right?  
Chandler: No. Just a car. But I figured that I'm going to live in New York anyway, and cabs are faster. And that smile you have on your face right now is worth more than a million dollars in my opinion.  
(Monica smiled wide, then hugged the cookie set close to her.)  
Chandler: Oh! And one more thing. . .  
(Chandler reached under the chair again, and this time pulled out a tiny pair of baby shoes. They were purple with little ice cream cones on the top.)  
Monica: Aww! They're so cute! When did you find these?  
Chandler: They were by the checkout. It was an impulse buy.  
Monica: Well it was a perfect impulse buy. Thank you, Chandler. I love you.  
(She stood up, then went around the table and gave him a big kiss right on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then Chandler held a hand up to signal a waiter and they ordered dessert. Funny thing is, they ordered cookies and ice cream.)


	6. The fatherly Talk

-One week later-  
(Monica and Chandler are taking a walk in the park when a woman with a stroller walks by.)  
Monica: Aww! I can't wait until we have ours.  
(Chandler kissed her cheek.)  
Chandler: Just a few more months, Mon.  
(He looked at the kids on the swing set and smiled.)  
Chandler: I can't wait until we get to push our child on those swings. My little circus peanut is going to love them so much.  
Monica: I know.  
(They kept walking hand in hand all the way through the park, until Monica suddenly stopped.)  
Monica: Chandler! I felt something!  
Chandler: Like a kick?  
Monica: No, but movement for sure.  
Chandler: Oh, that's amazing, Mon!  
(He rubbed her baby bump and wrapped his arm around her, even happier than before.)

-Ten minutes later, at Starbucks-  
(Rachel was pouring over her list of contacts, wondering who all she should invite to Monica's baby shower. Though it wouldn't be for a few more months, she was very excited and wanted to start planning early.)  
Rachel: Barista! I need more coffee!  
(The barista came over and refilled her cup, which she promptly drank out of.)  
Rachel: Monica doesn't even know most of these people. Who does she know? I need her friends, not mine.  
(Rachel stood up and went to the payphone, then inserted a few coins. She called Ross.)  
Ross: Hello?  
Rachel: Ross! Hi. Is Monica around?  
Ross: No. She's out with Chandler.  
Rachel: Good! Can you meet me at Starbucks in the next fifteen minutes? Thanks! Bye!  
(She hung up, and fifteen minutes later, Ross showed up. He had a confused look on his face, but nevertheless sat down across from Rachel. Before he could even order, she passed a cup of coffee over to him. Not only did it have his name on it, it was his favorite drink. He took a few sips.)  
Rachel: So I need to know. Does Monica have any friends I don't know about?  
Ross: Well there was this one guy who got her pregnant…  
(She laughed.)  
Rachel: No, silly! I meant people I've never met. Has she ever brought anyone else home?  
Ross: Not that I can remember. Why?  
Rachel: I'm trying to find people to invite to her baby shower.  
Ross: Oh. Why are you planning it so soon? Don't you hold the baby shower once the mother is like thirty five weeks along?  
(She shrugged and nodded.)  
Rachel: I like to be ahead of the calendar. That way nothing ever goes wrong, and if it does, I have time to fix it.  
Ross: That's actually really smart. Well I could ask Monica who she wants to invite.  
Rachel: No! I want it to be a surprise baby shower.  
Ross: Sounds cool. Maybe we could ask theoretically?  
Rachel: Good idea. That could work. I mean, she knows that there's going to be a baby shower at some point, she just doesn't know when it's going to be.  
Ross: I will ask her later. We are having dinner with my parents tonight to talk about how she's doing with the pregnancy.  
Rachel: Okay. Meet here tomorrow morning for breakfast?  
Ross: Sounds good.

-That night at dinner-  
(Monica is telling her parents about the movement she felt that afternoon. Ross is getting ready to ask her about the baby shower.)  
Monica: Oh, it felt so amazing! It was like I knew for the first time that the baby was really there. I've never felt anything so cool.  
Chandler: She was really excited, and so am I. That means that our little circus peanut is growing. My own baby. Wow!  
Monica: Well, our baby.  
(They laughed.)  
Ross: So Monica, have you thought about the baby shower yet?  
Monica: Oh, yes! I have a whole list of people to invite and an entire book of ideas. It's like one of the most important things ever! After Prom and my Wedding day, of course. But not above the day this little baby is born.  
(She rubbed her tummy happily.)  
Ross: So where do you keep this stuff? Is it still in your room? You know, next to your wedding book.  
(Monica nodded.)  
Monica: I don't want to move it until I absolutely have to. Right now everything in there is alphabetically organized, as well as by color. I think that it is the most convenient way to shift through everything that I need to plan.  
Chandler: Repeat that in English please?  
Monica: Everything is easy to find.  
Chandler: Oh! So it's Chan-Chan Style?  
(Monica giggled and kissed him.)  
Monica: Yes. I make things simple for my baby's daddy. Don't want you getting confused and planning your Sweet Sixteen!  
(They all laughed and then Mr. Geller went to get dessert. He told Chandler to come with him.)  
Chandler: Why do you need my help, sir? Is it flambé or something?  
(Mr. Geller laughed.)  
Mr. Geller: No, son. I need to tell you a few things about being an expecting father.  
(Chandler raised an eyebrow.)  
Chandler: Like what?  
Mr. Geller: Soon, Monica is going to be getting some very weird cravings. You have to give her everything she asks for, or you will be walking on dangerous grounds. Especially once her mood swings start. Then you'll need to watch out even more.  
Chandler: Yeah, I've heard about those. Yikes!  
Mr. Geller: Aside from that, you're going to need to make sure Rachel is around at all times.  
(Chandler cocked his head to the side, confused.)  
Mr. Geller: When Monica gets big enough, she's going to want help standing up. Even from the toilet!  
(Chandler gasped.)  
Mr. Geller: You can avoid any problems with this by just having one of her girlfriends – like Rachel – around as often as you can.  
(Chandler nodded.)  
Chandler: Sounds like tricky business.  
Mr. Geller: It is, but not as tricky as pleasing her.  
Chandler: Oh? I find that Monica is easy to please.  
Mr. Geller: Not once the mood swings get into high gear. If you get her a gift, even just one flower, she could get very mad at you for spending a lot of money, or be so happy she breaks down into tears.  
Chandler: So how do I know whether or not it's a good time to get her a gift?  
Mr. Geller: That's the thing, son. You don't.  
(Chandler laughed at Mr. Geller's silly serious face and helped him carry the ice cream into the dining room.)


	7. Chandler proposes to Monica

-The next morning-  
(Ross is with Rachel at Starbucks. He told her what he found out last night and she is listening closely.)  
Rachel: So we'll have to sneak in there and get it.  
Ross: What? Sneak in? Like, break into my own house?! That's crazy, Rachel!  
(She shrugged innocently. Her eyes were big and pleading.)  
Rachel: It's our only option. Do you know when we can get in without being seen?  
(Ross paused for several seconds, then answered.)  
Ross: Valentine's Day. Monica and Chandler will be out doing something for sure, and my parents have a tradition of going to this Chinese restaurant every Valentine's Day. Everyone should be out of the house, and you'll be able to get in easy, if I give you my key.  
Rachel: I'll be able to get in easy? Don't you mean we'll be able to get in easy?  
Ross: No. I meant you. I'm not going to steal from my sister.  
Rachel: We're not stealing anything, Ross. We're just going to grab the little book and check her most recent contacts. I'll bring my own book to sketch the numbers into. No theft involved, see?  
(He nodded.)  
Ross: Okay, I'll come. What time should we meet?  
Rachel: Four. That's before dinner, right?  
Ross: Yup. So we'll meet there at four on Valentine's Day and steal the contacts list. Sounds good.  
Rachel: You mean copy the contacts list. It's not the same. My version is legal.  
Ross: Not always.  
(Rachel sighed and got up from the table, grabbing her coffee and leaving.)

-Valentine's Day, 4PM-  
(Chandler is picking up Monica to go to a fancy restaurant for dinner. He worked extra hard to get money to take her out somewhere special, and was very excited. He had a special surprise for her, and he knew that it would be one of the best days of his life.)  
(He knocked on the door, then waited for Monica to open it. When she did, she revealed herself wearing a pretty bright red dress with a white fuzzy coat over it. Chandler smiled wide.)  
Chandler: You look beautiful, Mon. Are you ready to go?  
Monica: Sure am. Let's get going, I'm starving.  
(Hand in hand, they walked to the street to get a cab.)

-At the Geller house, 4:25PM-  
(Rachel waited outside of the Geller's house, wondering how long it would be until Ross arrived. He was nearly half an hour late and if he was any later, they would not have time to go inside and get the contacts, which would mean that Monica's baby shower would not be 100% perfect, and that was not good enough for Rachel. She wanted Monica to have the best baby shower in the whole world.)  
(Ten minutes later, Ross finally arrived. Rachel sighed when he showed up.)  
Rachel: What took you so long?  
Ross: Got caught up, I suppose.  
(She rolled her eyes.)  
Rachel: Caught up doing what? Not wanting to steal? Because I've told you already, it isn't stealing. Especially if we know the person we're supposedly taking from.  
Ross: No. I just couldn't get a cab.  
Rachel: It's not hard. Cabs are easy to get.  
(She made the signal for a cab, and one showed up. She waved the driver off.)  
Rachel: See?  
Ross: Oh—Uh, that's why.  
Rachel: What's why?  
Ross: I forgot to signal the cab.  
(Rachel burst out laughing.)  
Rachel: You were waiting for a cab that you didn't even call? That's hilarious!  
Ross: Can we just go inside and get the stuff?  
Rachel: Yeah. Your parents left twenty minutes ago, so the coast is clear.  
(She stepped out from behind the shrubbery and Ross stared oddly at her clothes. She was wearing a totally black bodysuit with a black beanie on top, and high heeled black boots. Ross laughed.)  
Rachel: What?  
Ross: Your clothes! You look like you're robbing a bank!  
Rachel: And you look like you have ketchup on your tie.  
(Ross looked down at his tie. There was a blotch of yellow.)  
Ross: Hey! That's mustard to you!  
(Rachel shrugged, then grabbed Ross's keys out of his hands and unlocked the door, walking inside. They went up to Monica's bedroom, then Rachel scanned the room for the familiar shelf she remembered from high school. When she spotted it, she ran over and started flipping through the binders. Ross just sat on Monica's bed, unsure of why he had to come.)  
Rachel: Wow! I do not remember this many binders from high school!  
Ross: You only graduated like a year ago.  
Rachel: Still, I swear she added more.  
(Eventually, Rachel finds the two baby shower books and starts looking through them and scribbling down ideas.)  
Rachel: Oh, look! This is so cute! A rubber ducky themed baby shower!  
Ross: Girly!  
Rachel: Well it's not exactly a party for boys, is it?  
(She continued flipping through and gathering ideas. Once she finished with the idea book, she went to grab the next one when the front door opened.)  
Ross: Did you hear that? Someone's home!  
Rachel: Oh no!  
Ross: I told you this wasn't a good idea!  
(As Rachel and Ross hoped that it wasn't Monica, their prayers were answered. . . but not in an ideal way. Before their ears, they heard the moans of the Geller parents.)  
Mr. Geller: Oh, Judy!  
Mrs. Geller: Jack…!  
Rachel: Ew!  
Ross: It's even worse for me! Just grab that and let's go!  
(Rachel looked at the second book, then frowned. It was not the invitees list. It was another book of ideas – this time for if it was twins.)  
Rachel: Oh no.  
Ross: What?  
Rachel: This isn't the right book.  
Ross: What do you mean it's not the right book?  
Rachel: Monica must have left her invite book downstairs!  
Ross: What? Why would she bring it downstairs?  
Rachel: Because I asked her to! I wanted to see it, just to make sure it had a good list of contents!  
Ross: And it's still downstairs?! My parents are down there!  
Rachel: I know!  
(They panicked, unsure of how to get the book, and with no escape from the house.)

-At the Restaurant, 5PM-  
(Monica and Chandler are having dinner, and Chandler is getting ready to reveal his surprise. However, he doesn't yet feel that the perfect moment has come yet.)  
Chandler: Your baby bump is sure getting bigger.  
Monica: I know! Isn't it exciting?  
Chandler: Of course. Soon we'll have fat Monica back!  
(Monica air-slapped him.)  
Monica: Oi! Watch your tongue.  
Chandler: Sorry, Mon. I really am so excited to see our baby.  
Monica: It's going to be the best day ever when our baby is born.  
(Chandler smiled, hoping that this evening will compare in Monica's mind.)

-Back at the Geller house, 5:15PM-  
(Ross and Rachel are still panicking, thinking that they have no idea how to get out of the house and get the book.)  
Rachel: Oh no, oh no, oh no!  
Ross: Why do I let you drag me into this stuff?  
Rachel: This is the first time I've dragged you into anything!  
Ross: Oh sure it is.  
(She rolled her eyes.)  
Rachel: Okay, no matter what, we have got to get that book!  
Ross: That's what your worried about? I just want to get out of this house!  
Rachel: We came here for that book, and we are not leaving without it! Now come on!  
(She grabbed Ross' wrist to pull him into the hall, then stopped, noticing something in Monica's closet.)  
Rachel: Wait! Ross!  
(She ran over and grabbed a black jumpsuit similar to hers and handed it to Ross.)  
Rachel: Put this on.  
Ross: How is Monica's clothes going to fit me?  
Rachel: It's from when she was fat! If anything it'll just be a little big.  
(Ross sighed and put it on over his clothes.)  
Ross: It's huge!  
Rachel: Ha ha! You look good though. Come on. Let's get that book.  
(She grabbed Ross' hand, then dragged him into the hallway.)

-At the restaurant, 5:20PM-  
(Monica and Chandler have ordered dessert, and they are eating it happily. Since they are an expecting couple and it is Valentine's Day, the heart-shaped cake was on the house.)  
Chandler: This cake is so good.  
Monica: I know! I hope I can serve cake this good when I have my own restaurant.  
Chandler: Maybe we can train our little baby to be a pastry chef and they can make it for us.  
(Monica laughed.)  
Monica: That sounds perfect.  
Chandler: This is perfect. Everything is perfect. Only one thing could make it better.  
(Chandler got down on one knee, and Monica gasped.)

-At the Geller's house, 5:22PM-  
(Ross and Rachel have made it into the living room, and the book is in sights. Rachel hopes to get it, and Ross hopes to flee without her noticing.)  
Mr. Geller: Oh, Judy!  
Ross: EW! EW EW EW!  
Rachel: Shh! We can't let them hear us. Okay, I'm going to get the book, and let's get out of here!  
(As quietly as she could, Rachel slipped behind the couch and started to crawl for the side table. When she reached it, she put her hand on top to feel for the little book, and instead grabbed Mr. Geller's foot!)  
Mr. Geller: Oh, Judy. That was nice.  
Mrs. Geller: Oh? You like that?  
(Rachel grabbed the book, then bolted back to Ross and they got out of there as fast as they could.)

-At the restaurant, 5:22PM-  
(Monica is shocked by Chandler, and super excited. She gasped, clapping both hands over her mouth, while Chandler just smiled.)  
Chandler: Monica, I know that our relationship hasn't always been perfect. I mean, I called you fat, then you cut off my toe, and it's just sort of been a mess. But Monica, I love you more than life itself. You are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with—well, you and our baby. I promise I will love you and our little circus peanut with all of me until the day I die. So Monica. . .  
(Chandler paused to recollect himself. He was tearing up, and Monica was already crying. He pulled a pink case out of his jacket pocket, then opened it to reveal a pretty, very shiny diamond ring.)  
Chandler: Monica Geller, will you marry me?  
(Monica sniffed.)  
Monica: Yes!  
(She gave him a kiss and then wrapped her arms around him, more happy than she had ever been in her whole life.)


	8. Engagement Announcement

-Two days later-  
(Monica is practically bursting with happiness, and Chandler can't wait to tell everyone. Tonight was the first time they could get everyone together after Valentine's Day, so they were now all having lunch at Subway.)  
Chandler: So did you guys do anything fun for Valentine's Day?  
Mr. Geller: Oh yes. We had a wonderful time, right Judy?  
Mrs. Geller: Oh, Jack. It was amazing.  
(Ross and Rachel both gagged. They knew what had happened that night.)  
Monica: Okay, um, so what about you guys? Did you just have like in-nights?  
(Ross nodded, and Rachel was still.)  
Ross: Carol was out of town, so me and Rachel decided to… see a movie.  
Rachel: Yeah. And don't even ask, because it was a really good movie.  
Ross: Mm hm. Good good good. Very good movie.  
Rachel: Good.  
Chandler: You guys are being weird.  
Monica: Who cares? I have something to show you guys!  
(Monica held out her hand, which had the pretty ring on her finger. Everyone gasped when they saw it, except Chandler, of course.)  
Monica: I'm engaged!  
Ross: Wow! That's fantastic!  
(Rachel just squealed.)  
Mr. Geller: Oh, that's so great! My little Harmonica is getting married!  
Rachel: How did he do it?  
Monica: Oh, it was so nice! Tell them, sweetie.  
Chandler: I bought the ring a week ago, and I knew Valentine's Day would be the best time to pop the question. So once I felt the moment was right, I got down on one knee, made my speech and proposed.  
Monica: It was such a touching speech.  
(She kissed Chandler happily.)  
Mrs. Geller: When is the wedding?  
Chandler: We have not decided on a date yet. We want to get everything perfect, but the sooner the better, right Mon?  
Monica: We just can't wait to be married.  
Chandler: Cue dance number.  
(They all laughed as Chandler started to do a little dance and sing a song.)  
Chandler *Singing*: Oh, what a wonderful day this is! I'm getting married! Oh what a wonderful life this is! I'm getting married and becoming a father soon!  
Ross: Oh, what a wonderful day! My sister is getting married!  
Mr. Geller: Oh, what a wonderful day! My daughter is getting married and becoming a Mommy soon!  
(Soon they all started singing along and having fun. It was a very good day.)

-The next day-  
(Rachel and Monica were talking about the wedding and what kind of flowers and dress and food and stuff. They have similar taste, except Rachel's ideas are expensive!)  
Monica: So I want like a V-neck dress, or maybe one that is strapless.  
Rachel: Yeah. Diamond encrusted, of course.  
Monica: Diamonds?!  
Rachel: Duh. Diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
Monica: That's just silly stuff. Dogs are a man's best friend, but Chandler is afraid of them!  
Rachel: Really?  
Monica: I think so! He freaked when a dog tried to sniff him at the park the other day!  
(Rachel laughed, then smiled.)  
Rachel: What shoes are you going to wear?  
Monica: Something white. Velvety looking, maybe.  
Rachel: With sapphires in the heel!  
Monica: Now that's just crazy talk.  
Rachel: Only as crazy as emerald lined pantyhose.  
(Monica made a weird face.)  
Monica: Sounds like it would be uncomfortable.  
Rachel: You're right. We'll go with the opal bra.  
Monica: No one needs that much support!  
(Rachel sighed loudly, obviously being silly.)  
Rachel: You just don't like any of my ideas, do you?  
Monica: Well…  
(She reached over and grabbed Rachel's notepad, then looked it over.)  
Monica: Ruby jewelry sounds pretty. They might make some fake stuff that won't be so expensive. Or we can sacrifice the ice sculpture and use the money from that!  
Rachel: Great idea!  
(She wrote it down in their idea column. They were having a lot of fun, and they would for several hours to come.)

-Meanwhile-  
(Chandler and Ross were sitting at Pizza Hut eating lunch when Ross decided to ask about the wedding plans.)  
Ross: So what kind of flowers are you getting?  
Chandler: Don't know. Monica's picking.  
Ross: Oh, okay. Is there going to be an ice sculpture?  
Chandler: Maybe.  
Ross: Do you know about any of the plans?  
Chandler: I know I'm wearing a suit.  
Ross: Well of course. What kind?  
Chandler: Whatever Monica picks out.  
(Ross laughed and went back to eating his pizza. Being a guy was much simpler when it came to making wedding plans.)

-At the Geller house, same time-  
(Jack and Judy Geller were sitting in the living room drinking coffee, as Mr. Geller remembered Valentine's Day.)  
Mr. Geller: So… Judy… the other night… the foot thing was nice. Do you want to do it again?  
(Mrs. Geller looked at him oddly.)  
Mrs. Geller: What do you mean, Jack? I never touch your feet. Your feet are disgusting. I mean, would it kill you to wash them once in a while?  
Mr. Geller: But… I remember… What…?  
(He stared out the window oddly, not knowing what touched his foot the other night. A dust bunny? A ghost? A ferret? It could have been anything. However, Mr. Geller personally liked to believe it to be a flying sandwich.)


	9. Finding out the gender & false labor

Authors Note: I'n back after a two month wait.

-June 1988: three months later when Monica is six months pregnant-

(MONICA AND CHANDLER ARE AT THE NEXT ULTRASOUND. THE DOCTOR LADY JUST FINISHED LOOKING AT THE RESULTS AS MONICA AND CHANDLER ARE HOLDING HANDS.)  
DOCTOR:  
We know the gender of the baby. Would you like to know now or wait?  
MONICA:  
Oh, tell us now, please.  
CHANDLER:  
We would love to know now.  
DOCTOR:  
You're having… a girl!  
MONICA:  
Omigosh yay!  
(MONDLER KISSES AS THE DOCTOR WATCHES THEM, SMILING.).

(LATER THEY ARE ALL GATHERED IN MONICA'S PARENTS' HOUSE, SITTING AROUND THE LIVING ROOM.)  
JUDY:  
So what's the big news, kids?  
MONICA (SMILING HUGELY):  
We're having a girl!  
(Everyone starts cheering in excitement.)  
RACHEL:  
That's so awesome! You get to have a little baby girl!  
JUDY:  
This calls for celebration! Let's have a girls' day out. Grab your purses, kids, let's go.  
(Rachel and Monica squeal, then grab their bags and follow Judy out the door.)  
ROSS:  
I can't believe she's having a girl. It's amazing.  
CHANDLER:  
I know, right?  
JACK:  
You two up for boys' day in?  
(Ross and Chandler nod, then turn on the TV. It's time for some quality wrestling!)

(MONICA, RACHEL, AND JUDY ARE ALL AT THE MALL, SHOPPING FOR NEW CLOTHES.)  
RACHEL:  
Ms. Geller! That would look great on you!  
JUDY:  
Really?  
RACHEL:  
Oh, yes! Floral print is totally your style!  
JUDY:  
I'll try it on. Thank you, Rachel!  
(She goes into the changing room, leaving Monica and Rachel alone.)  
RACHEL:  
Great. Now, Mon, help me pick out something a little bit slutty. Or a lot a bit slutty.  
(she winked)  
MONICA (Giggling):  
Okay!  
(They go over to that side of the store.)  
MONICA (Holding up a pink tube top):  
How about this?  
RACHEL:  
No. I need my mystery date to sleep with me, not to be blinded by me.  
MONICA:  
Ooh, a mystery date? That's what this is for?  
RACHEL:  
Yes! Oh, yes! I'm so excited. He's supposed to be amazing! Tall, dark, handsome, possibly famous.  
MONICA:  
Possibly?  
RACHEL:  
Yeah. My friend who told him about me said—ooh, Monica! Look at this!  
(She holds up a skimpy red dress.)  
MONICA:  
Oh, it's perfect!  
RACHEL:  
I know!  
JUDY (Coming out of the changing room):  
Oh, that's wonderful, Rachel.  
RACHEL (Folding it up):  
I know!  
(Monica found a pretty green dress next and then they paid and went to get coffee.)

(MEANWHILE THE BOYS WERE AT HOME, AND DECIDED THAT INSTEAD OF JUST WATCHING WRESTLING, THEY WOULD TRY IT OUT. ROSS WAS CURRENTLY ON TOP OF CHANDLER, TRYING TO PULL HIS SHOE OFF.)  
ROSS:  
Wrawr! My GOD, Chandler! How tight do you tie these things?!  
CHANDLER (Shrugging):  
Tight enough, I guess?  
JACK:  
Oh, get off the floor, kids. Ross is just way too good at this for you, Chandler. You'll hurt yourselves.  
(Chandler and Ross look at each other, evil grins on their faces.)  
BOTH:  
DOGPILE!  
(They jumped onto Jack, then tried to pull his shoes off, but somehow only managed to get his socks.)  
ROSS:  
What the hell?!  
JACK:  
I wear socks outside of my shoes sometimes.  
(Ross and Chandler, red-faced, lounged back onto the couch as they turned wrestling back on. Soon the girls came back home.)  
JUDY:  
How was your afternoon, boys?  
MONICA:  
Looks like it was quite a work-out to me.  
RACHEL:  
Yeah. What did you three do?  
(The boys all laughed, but soon Monica cried out.)  
ROSS:  
Mon, what's wrong?  
MONICA:  
I think I'm going into labor!  
CHANDLER:  
But—but that's not possible! We only just found out that it's a girl! It's too soon!  
MONICA:  
The baby doesn't think so!  
JUDY:  
It's okay, Monica. It's probably just false labor. I got this with you and Ross.  
(Monica nods and sits down on the couch.)  
CHANDLER:  
I'll call the hospital just in case, to make sure that everything is okay. Ross, can you get the book?  
(Ross nods, then grabs the holy bible.)  
RACHEL:  
What good will this do?!  
ROSS:  
He didn't say which book!  
(Everyone in a frenzy, only Judy stayed calm, trying to help Monica keep herself relaxed during this false labor.)

(HALF AN HOUR LATER. THEY ARE ALL AT THE HOSPITAL, MONICA IN THE BED AND CHANDLER AND JUDY BESIDE HER. EVERYONE ELSE IS WAITING IN THE WAITING ROOM, SIPPING THEIR COFFEE AND ICE WATER NERVOUSLY.)  
JUDY (Coming out of the room):  
Everything is okay.  
ROSS:  
Oh, thank God!  
JUDY:  
It was false labor, like I had guessed. Everything is going okay now, and the doctor is just telling Monica and Chandler how to know the difference between real and false.  
JACK:  
Good to hear. We were freaking out out here!  
RACHEL:  
Yeah! It was like a bomb went off!  
(A few minutes later Monica and Chandler come out of the room.)  
MONICA:  
Hi guys.  
CHANDLER:  
Hey.  
(Ross and Rachel hug Monica.)  
ROSS:  
We were so worried! It's a miracle that it wasn't real labor.  
CHANDLER (Nodding):  
We got these cute pamphlets now and a nice speech from the doctor about how to know when it's real and false. We shouldn't have any more scares.  
MONICA:  
Thankfully.  
(Mondler kisses and they head out the door, everyone safe and everything returned to normal. For now.)


	10. Monica's Hormones

Authors Note: Hi, this chapter was written by nannygirl. I actually published this beforehand as a flashback on ch 18 on Happily Ever After, but I forgot to add credit. Once again I apoligize for it.

Monica, Ross, and Rachel were all sitting at the kitchen table of The Geller house. Jack and Judy has gone out with another couple who was in town visiting and so the three young adults had planned on having a movie night. They'd ordered pizzas and inviteed Chandler but he had to work but said he'd try to stop by later. And the pizzas well that wasn't going very well either.  
Ross and Rachel watched Monica stack three pizzas on top of each other then pour mountains of parmesan cheese on them before dunking the trip in a tub of ranch dressing. She took a bite and a look of pure bliss appeared on her face.  
Monica:Mmm…  
Rachel: Um Monica, you want something else? Maybe something healthier for the baby or something to wash the pizza down with.  
Ross: Or a napkin.  
He pointed at the glop of ranch dressing on Monica's cheek that she quickly wiped off.  
Monica: Shut up, I am eating for two now.  
Ross: Two or two hundred?  
Rachel reached over and smacked Ross on the arm.  
Rachel: Just because Chandler's not here doesn't mean you get to fill in for him. Be nice to your sister.  
Suddenly Monica stopped eating. She dropped her pizzas back on her plate and stood up from her seat. Ross and Rachel didn't even notice until Monica hurriedly waddled out of the kitchen.  
Rachel: Mon, what's wrong?  
Monica: Leave me alone!  
Ross: Hormones.  
Rachel glared at Ross and hit him on the head this time before storming off in the same direction Monica had taken off in.  
Rachel walled into Monica's room to find her sitting on her bed crying and stuffing handfuls of something into her mouth.  
Rachel: Monica? Are you okay?  
Monica: I'm fine. Just, just go away.  
Rachel: Mon, you're not fine you're upset and crying and what are you eating?  
Monica: Nothing.  
(Rachel tries to take the box away from Monica but Monica holds on tight. They continue to struggle for the box until Monica finally lets go and Rachel sees it's one of the old macaroni decorated jewelry boxes Monica had made in camp when she was little, but several of the macaroni pieces were missing.)  
Rachel: Monica, were you eating this?  
Monica: It's what the baby wants!  
Rachel: Okay, I'm pretty sure your baby does not want uncooked macaroni for dinner…although it's not the weirdest craving you've had so far. What's going on, Mon?  
(Rachel sits on the bed next to Monica and tucks some hair behind Monica's ear.)  
Monica: What's going on? Rachel look at me! What am I?  
Rachel: Pregnant?  
Monica: And what are pregnant women?  
Rachel: Um women carrying babies…Monica, I'm really not seeing the point in the game.  
Monica: Rachel, I'm fat. Okay, I'm fat!  
(Seeing how upset Monica is Rachel hugs her close)  
Rachel: Oh honey, you're not fat. You're pregnant.  
Monica; That's just a nice word for fat. I'm fat!  
Rachel: But it's a good fat, a cute kinda fat.  
Monica: Oh yeah? According to who?  
Rachel: Well me and I'm sure Chand…Oh no.  
Monica: Oh yeah. Chandler. He made such a big deal when I was fat remember?. He thought I was gross and ugly when I was fat. So I lost all that weight and now thanks to him I'm gonna get all fat again and he's just gonna think I'm gross and ugly and then he's gonna leave me!  
Monica breaks down into tears and Rachel hugs her again trying to stop her crying.)  
Rachel: Oh Mon, I'm sure that's not true. Chandler loves you now. He loves you so so much. You could get as big as a house and he wouldn't care. He'd still love you so so much; you are having his baby girl in three weeks.  
Monica: You think I'm as big as a house?  
Rachel: No, no I said you could get. And besides remember this is about chandler not me.  
Monica: Right. Do you really think Chandler loves me so much he wouldn't care how fat I got?  
Rachel: I do. But maybe you should ask him yourself.  
Monica: Yeah okay. Thanks Rach.  
Again Monica and Rachel hug and when they stop hugging, Rachel hands Monica the half eaten jewelry box.  
Monica: You know this uncooked macaroni isn't that bad.  
She holds up a noodle to Rachel but Rachel shakes her head.


End file.
